Through The Mountain Pass
by sak-urra21
Summary: Tribal AU. The sirens sings, the wolves howl, and the wood nymphs dress her flower crown and yet, all Sakura of The Haruno Tribe can think of on her wedding day is the Raven-Haired Warrior that she still awaits to see again. Magic. Werewolves. Supernatural.
1. the Warrior and the Witch

In the quiet forest, everything comes to life when one is running from nature.

The vines move to entrap those forcing their footprints onto the ground and the branches sharpen their edge, awaiting the foreigners to prick their flesh and spill their blood onto the leaves, feeding the soul of the forest.

Haruno Sakura, however, is no foreigner to these trees. Her eyes are the green of their own land. Normally, they welcome her. Allow her to sit in their branches and swing from the same vines that now seem to be her enemy.

These parts of the forest, but of course, are not her usual places of play. This was no man's land, the tribes hardly ever allowed their children to run off by the sacred waterfalls. But no man's lands were the only places away from people, from tribes and their restrictions, their boundaries. These parts were the furthest she had ever dared to go. She had told the old hag Tsunade that'd she'd went to bring back the moongrass from the outskirts of the village. If the elder had paid attention, she would have realised the moon was in no phase to be collecting the herbs, but instead she had been doused in her potions yet again.

" _Another youth potion maybe?"_ Sakura had thought at the time. It was undoubtable what caused Tsunade to age so well, but the tribe's people knew better than to point that out. Or ask for it themselves.

Young Sakura's chest was starting to burn from her lack of breath and she truly did regret her decisions to avoid telling anyone her whereabouts of the day.

Her young legs were strong, but not trained enough to be outrunning a bear. It was a younger one too, she had noticed when its eyes had focused on her.

She had been distracted by the sight of the waterfall, one of the many, the sound engulfing her in. She had wanted to take a dip in its icy waters.

 _Sacred_ , the women had called it. _"It gifts you, Sakura."_ Her mother had said. _"I couldn't bear a child until Tsunade took me to drink from its heart. It was a gift and it was you."_

 _I want a gift too,_ Sakura had thought. _I want to be as pretty as Ino._

But as soon as she had taken a step to follow the path to the waterfall, another sound had boomed from the side. A loud sound of a branch breaking. And that is how, Sakura of the Haruno Tribe, found herself running away from the overwhelming danger following close behind.

The fear in her had pumped at the adrenaline, she had never ran this fast before.

 _I can't.. I won't make it.. I won't.._

Then suddenly, her eyes that were only seeing blurs of colours, focused onto another pair. Time seemed to stop for a moment into a static frame. Her body seemed to be caught in a slow motion, her legs bent forward, running, her head turned to the right where..

There was a boy.. on the edge of becoming a man, she noticed.

It was just a second.

Maybe a split of a second.

But she saw him as clearly as if she were standing next to him, examining his face for hours end.

His bare shoulders and chest, gleaming with what must have been sweat. His hair, dark like the midnight blue, long and pulled back. And his eyes.. so stern and frightening.. but so intimately soft. There was something so dark in his eyes and a pull..

A pull Sakura could not identify.

He showed no indication of surprise, or maybe it had not registered to him yet. This time loop that Sakura seemed to be stuck in.

But as long as it felt, once the moment ended, it ended too quickly, and Sakura found herself stumbling through the tree trucks until she finally fell down. The pain was dull for the moment but she knew it would intensify later. Something was definitely bound to be broken on her left arm from the way she had tried to catch herself.

Her breathing was too heavy, she was too focused on regaining her strength to see the boy approach her steadily.

He made no move to help her but when she turned to look at him, he had on a weary look of suspicion.

Sakura tried to point out the bear, to warn him, but when she looked back, nothing was there.

"n-no.. there was.. *heavy breathing*.. a bear"

The boy followed her gaze and squatted by her side. He remained calm, and didn't say anything but handed her what seemed to be an elephant tusk.

 _No... A water container._ As much as she wanted to avoid trusting him too easily, her throat was burning along with her lungs.

The taste of the water was so crisp and sweet, she almost finished the filled tusk.

She was about to smile and thank the beautiful boy in front of her, except she somehow found a knife against her throat.

She looked up at the boy, the sunlight hitting the drops on his face and tried not to swoon like the young girl that she was.

It's not sweat, she realized, its water. He was wet all over, even the hide of his bottoms were darkened with water.

He looks at her still with suspicion, "Who are you?"

"Im.. Im Sakura.." She wasn't quite sure if it would be proper to tell him of her tribe. Not until he made himself clear.

"Haruno Tribe." And she's shocked to find that he already knows this.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" She's a little frightened by his intense gaze.

He doesn't answer, however he does pull his knife back. "A girl like you wouldn't be about no man's land without others. Where are your tribespeople?" And he asks, his voice still trying to figure her out.

"No one else is with me. I'm alone." And she finally realises that she doesn't know her way home. The panicked look in her eyes must be evident but the boy does not comment on it.

"Alone?" Then he looks at her small figure. "You don't even look as if you've flowered yet. Who would let you go on about yourself?"

And she blushes at how bluntly he's observed her womanhood. It was true though. It was almost her thirteenth nameday and she still had not bled, her flat chest and child-like figure a clear indication of it. Unlike Ino, who was on her way to her blossoming breasts and curves.

"As if you're already a man." And she knows she's right because he has no fish bone piercing his right ear, or at least that was the usual tribe's culture as she knew it. And although he looked no more than 2 namedays older than her, he had very masculine lines to him.

He scowls and walks away. It's when he doesn't turn back that Sakura realises he's about to leave her there.

"Wait, no! Look, I'm sorry but I need to get home. I don't know the way."

He turns back long enough to frown at her and say, "trace back. Not my problem."

"What? You can't just leave me here. I'll die, that bear could be back.." she tries to get up but the pain from her scraped knees finally settle in. When the boy doesn't look back, Sakura does the only thing she could think of and starts to cry.

She doesn't plan it to work but she's scared enough to hope that maybe he'll take pity on her, but before he takes notice of her crying form, they hear a loud growl from the distance.

He looks at her, both their eyes in a sign of panic.

The moment is quite with loud fear until he finally speaks.

"Run" he says, just loud enough for her to hear. "This way."

Again, she finds herself trying to escape. She can hear it, the branches breaking faster than before behind her. At some point, the boy takes a firm grasp of her hand and pulls her along.

"You're too slow!" he yells at her. He stops and is about to pick up her small form when they hear the creature breathe heavily from the shadows.

They both freeze, frightened of what was next to come. When the creature makes its appearance, Sakura's more startled than ever because the creature is not a bear, it's a very large wolf. Hungry and growling, it had a beastly aura to it. Sakura looked into its eyes that seemed to be focused on the boy next to her, gripping her hand and slowly pulling her behind him.

"It's not.. an animal" Sakura whispers. And as soon as she does, the creature growls loudly one last time, and instead of leaping onto them, it leaps back into the shadows and disappears.

The two stand together, trying to steady the beating of their young frightened hearts. Sakura realises how fast the day had turned into night, it had seemed like only a while ago that she had left the village. Yet the sun was already setting by the peaks of the mountains in the distance. She looked at the boy whose eyes had closed still, his brows furrowed together.

"Thank you." She whispered. Not quite confident enough to talk any louder. "May I ask for your name?"

When he looks at her, he looks a little dazed. "what do you mean.. that's not an animal?" Yet again, he avoids her question.

"oh." In fact, Sakura wasn't really sure what she had meant by it either. "It was just.. a thought. I'm not really sure why I said it."

"The Haruno Clan.. your tribesmen.. you're known to be magi."

That was indeed true. Tsunade, from the old Senju Clan, was the oldest magi that ever lived. A witch of sorts. Ino's whole family, who were only a distant relative of the Haruno's, had the strange ability to possess others.

"Not all of us. Only some. Most are just creatures of the forest. Though I suppose we all have the blood of it. That might not be true either. Many have married into the tribe."

"And you?" He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She almost forget how to speak.

"Me? Um.. I'm not sure yet.. I'm not.." She remembered his words from earlier and blushed. "..old enough yet."

He looked away smugly. "Probably don't have anything, you seem useless." He's about to walk away when she bursts with her words.

"Hey! I'm the Chief's daughter! Don't speak to me like that!"

When he look at her again, he's no longer teasing and he seemed a bit shocked. "You? You're the Chief's..? You.. you shouldn't be out so late. Not here."

"oh? Now that you who I am you suddenly care?" Sakura folds her arms like a childish snob.

"I don't care" he looks at her coolly. "but if you don't want to die, you should learn to take care of yourself."

"Can you.. can you at least take me back?"

He stares her down and she doesn't think he's going to answer until he says, "hn."

He pulls her by the hand he hadn't let go off, a little harder than necessary and states, "it's on the other side of the waterfall. If you become a burden, I'll feast you to the vultures."

She's not quite sure how confidently she trusts him anymore.

.

.

"Why are we stopping here?" she huffs. He had been dragging her for a long time, long enough for her to be feeling the real intensity of her wounds.

They had stopped by the waterfall that she had originally planned to get to and although she had started to get worried of the dark, she welcomed the break.

"I left my things here earlier." He went into the water towards the falls and disappeared behind it.

"Wow.. There's a cave behind there?" she asked, although she didn't expect him to hear her.

 _Maybe ill just dip in the waters till he's done._

So Sakura took off the soft shoes from her feet that had already been torn apart from the day's adventure and soaked herself into the icy waters, all the way to her shoulders. She was disappointed since she couldn't quite see the surrounding of trees and birds as she'd imagined.

She dipped her head in all the way and was swallowed by the peaceful calmness of the waters.

 _Sacred,_ the Women had said. _"Some say the waters were blessed by the water goddess. She'll look over you and give you immunity and prosperity."_ Tsuande had said. But then she had scowled. _"It's nothing but a curse Sakura. All magic is nothing but a curse."_

 _So.. warm. She closed in on herself, like a fetus. Then she heard a sound, like a song. A soft melody she might have once heard.. so sweet._

Then a big hand pulled on her thin hide dress and pulled her out. "Time to go." He told her, his voice husky as ever. As soon as he looks at her, he looks away and leaves from the waters.

But Sakura takes her time to come out. He's got a shirt on, she notices. And a few weapons on him now. His mid length hair tied at the back. Then she realises that she can she him, that there is light emitting from somewhere.

But from where..?

"It's the water." He says. "Or maybe the plants in there. They shine under the moon." Is he reading my mind? She wonders.

She comes out of the waters and sees that he's right. The water emits a soft glow, a light blue so beautiful that she's almost glad for the events of the day that lead her to view this.

She realises how cold the night air had gotten. It, bitterly scratching at her skin. And how tired she was. And hungry. It must be the middle of the night.

"The moon is high. I'd like to get back before dawn breaks. Gather your things." He begins to lead the path. He hands her a small pouch which ended up containing tons of sweet berries.

"Back?" Sakura yells at herself inwardly for being selfish enough to not think about the boy, he must have a home too.

She plops another berry into her mouth. "I'm so sorry, your parents must be worried."

He seemed to go a little rigid.

"you.. do have parents?" She doesn't have to see his face to realize he's annoyed by her at this point. But he answers anyway.

"Yes. I do. But they won't be looking for me. Things are a little.. busy tonight."

"oh? How come?"

Again, he takes his time to answer.

"My brother.. it's his wedding."

"You.. you missed you're own brother's wedding? I'm so sorry" she grabs his arm from behind. "I truly am, you must be so angry at me."

He, however, just scoffs and walks on. "I don't care much for weddings."

"…don't care about it at all" he mutters under his breath.

Sakura realises at that moment that he still had not revealed much about himself. "W-wait a minute. You still haven't told me who you are. What is your name? At least tell me that."

"Sasuke."

 _Oh. Sasuke. That's.._

"A warrior name. You're not from the southern tribes, are you?"

"hn."

 _Ok. Fine. no I guess._

"So, How did you know I was Haruno?"

He stopped to look at her. She could still view his face from the moon light. "You're marking" he pointed to the rings on her forearms, the vines on her shoulders now smudged, and the symbol of the priestess on side of her right arm at the top. The clear indication of a Haruno birth. "I was right. You're an idiot."

She was embarrassed how stupidly she had behaved in front of him. Her wits completely leaving her today. For the rest of the journey, she kept quiet. He didn't seem to mind.

.

.

.

.

By the time they had reached the outskirt boundary of her village, the sky was starting to break light and she could almost see the orange tint from ahead. The dawn always broke from the river side of the village, the other side.

While Sasuke was calm and stoic as ever, the journey had Sakura panting away. She moved forward to keep going but stopped when she realised he wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

His eyes were straight on her. "Keep straight, there's a growing cherry tree."

"I know, my mother planted it after my birth."

He nods mindlessly. "I have to leave from here." He turns and she's about to call out when someone else calls her name instead.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto runs out of the trees in his regular hide clothing and orange features on his headpiece. "We've been looking for you everywhere, where've you-"

By the time Naruto reaches them, Sasuke is gone.

" _Moonshine herbs?_ ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Tsunade sat by as Sakura performed her pile of chores around the magi's hut. "You are lucky I am not your parent. I would have punished you a lot worse than this."

" _I just wanted to see the waterfall." Sakura mumbled._

"Why must you act like you're being oppressed in this village? You get the same treatment as many other young children, a young woman and you still push my boundaries. Why must you do that?"

"I won't do it again." Sakura mumbled yet again. Her voice lost after all the embarrassment of getting yelled at in front of the tribe.

"oh, I know you won't. Not unless you want to get mauled by a bear again."

Sakura looked at her quizzically. "I never told you about a bear."

"You're speaking to a witch Sakura. You didn't need to."

When Tsunade left, Sakura understood that the incident might have had a lot to do with the old hag then she let on but regardless, she was too afraid, too innocent, to want to go through leaving the village by herself again. At least, not that far.

As soon as Tsunade left, Ino walked in with her smug little face.

"Oh, hello, young one, I hear you had quite an adventure yesterday." Ino laid on the furry material by the corner of the hut, taking care not to spill any of the liquids around the place.

"oh please, you didn't hear anything." _I haven't told anyone you pig._

"Well, you should tell me. You can't be gone all day, all _night_ and not have any interesting stories."

As much as Sakura wanted to trust Ino with the story, if the tribesmen found out, they would have had her head. Being mauled by a bear would be preferable to having the company of another boy all night long. Her story only consisted of the bear and getting lost all night. If the tribesmen had not bought it, they hadn't voiced it.

Young Naruto never mentioned seeing anyone else with her either, and even if he had, she knew he wouldn't tell.

After all, her betrothed was always on her side.

.

.

.

.

As Sakura went to bed that night, she felt a searing pain in her lower abdomen and woke up to the sight of red in her bedding in the morning.

" _A flowered woman now, Sakura"_ he mother had said. _"No more foolishness."_

No, mother, none. Sakura thought. But for years to come, she could not get those eyes out of her memory. His face as vivid as the first time she saw him.

For a whole year, she went to bed with his name on her lips, hoping to never forget it. The young blonde sharing her bed never taking notice. Not that Ino was ever really a light sleeper.

Sakura is young, the daughter of the Chief of the Haruno Tribe and she hopes that one day she may lay her eyes on what now felt like a long dream.

But after years pass, hope too passes.


	2. Laotong

After the lively celebration of young Sakura's seventh nameday, the time came to choose her _loatong._ Her Kindred _Sister._

The southern Tribeswomen had all whispered of the surprising bond chosen.

After the dance and the drumming, young girls had gone into the old hag's tent, there had been only three bonds formed that season. Two girls from the lowers clans, who were already very good friends. Two girls from much separated clans, who lived on the far sides of the village.

And lastly, young Sakura had been bonded with Ino of the Yamanaka clan as sisters for life.

" _For goodness sake, old witch"_ her mother had said. " _The girls hate each other."_

" _No"_ Old Tsunade had said firmly. " _They will grow. They will learn."_

This had not stopped her mother from trying to change the course of the magi's words. It had been Karin of Great Uzumaki Tribe, whom her mother had sought as young Sakura's companion.

"She is your betrothed's close cousin." Her mother tried to reason. "It only makes sense."

Sakura, until she was much older, could see why her mother so firmly wanted the red-head in her life. The two had known each other for as long as they could walk. They really were much alike. They liked similar foods and songs, they were always together when they could be. Until the nameday of ten, she had preferred young Karin as her companion too.

But Karin lived all the way with the Uzumaki tribe, far off in the west, past the wide lakes. A _loatong_ required a sisterly bond, she would have had to leave her home quite frequently and Sakura is glad that it was one bridge they did not have to cross.

Ino, on the other hand, had been very different in her early age. Where Sakura was shy and mature, Ino was loud and brash. Where Sakura was modest, Ino was a flirt. Whatever Sakura envied, Ino had.

So, the relationship had begun with a boat sailed on rocky shores, but with time, the boat had turned to a sturdy ship.

Somehow, they ended up where they were. Trusting and caring, a bond unnecessary of words.

.

.

.

.

"Is the chief's young daughter scared?"

Sakura looked to her left, where Ino laid with her long beautiful hair spread about ethereally. The heat of the fire in the tent balancing the cold air from outside. The soft bed made of hide and features, which normally she slept like a child on, was not being of any help today.

"Just can't sleep, that's all." She lowered the covers from her shoulder. "It's too hot."

"You might be hot, but im freezing. If you're going to keep pushing the covers then you can leave the tent. Enjoy all the cold air you want outside." With that Ino snuggled into her blankets, and into Sakura, even further.

"I can feel your skin." And as soon as the words left Sakura's lips, Ino threw her naked leg over Sakura's own naked body.

"Body heat" Ino says innocently when she sees the other glare.

"stop, it's already ridiculously hot in here."

"You haven't slept properly in the past couple nights." When Sakura turns away, Ino moves up on her elbow and leans over to look at her young friend. "We have slept on shared fur since our seventh nameday, you really don't think I can tell when your mood is off?"

When Sakura makes no reply, Ino presses her chest further into the other's back, knowing how much the feel of naked skin bothers the other.

"Please. Stop." Ino starts to laugh. "Ino, seriously"

"Sakura, you're going to be married on the next full moon. I think it's about time naked skin stops bothering you."

Then the thought crosses her mind. Married.

Married to Naruto. It would be him and her for their life, bonded. It would be him with his naked chest pressed into back. And no matter how many times she has had to think about it, it only makes her more nervous.

She turns to face Ino again, the fire from behind her giving a soft light to Ino's face.

"I just don't know how I feel about this. All this time.. I mean I knew it would get there, but I just can't imagine it." Naruto. As her husband.

Ino understands, no matter how little she says. "I'm sorry that I can't do much for you."

Sakura smiles, "I don't want you to do anything. I'm just happy you're here, you're my friend."

Ino laughs, "You're so sentimental all the time. You're not dying. And you know.. Naruto's.. pretty great."

"yeah, he's my friend too. I can always count on him for that I think."

Ino scoffs. "Yea. 'friend'. He'd die for you if you asked."

And Sakura does not feel any better from knowing that which is true.

Ino laughs again. "Though, I suppose, we could cast a spell on him."

"Turn him into a frog?" Sakura remembered what had happened with Shikamaru. "You are wicked." But she laughs along.

"Hey! You know he deserved it!" But the laugh turns into a bitter chuckle.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Inoichi-san?"

"Will you take me with you?" And Sakura looks up at her friend, clearly shocked.

"You want to go? To the west?" And Sakura's suddenly hopeful, because if Ino would come.. it wouldn't really be so bad…

"Yes. I mean, I hate you and everything, of course, but I just can't imagine life here without you. Isn't that just so wicked and clingy?"

Sakura chuckles, because yes, it is clingy, and she's so glad to realize that it's not only her who needs Ino's presence but it's the other way around as well.

"we could go hunting together, and sing with the sirens, and I could help deliver your child," and Ino looks over just to get a tasteful view of Sakura's horrified face. She smiles, "and best of all, we could laugh at that moronic red headed Karin, the whole time."

"I don't know why you hate her so much, I think if you knew her, you might just like her."

"Can you imagine if you had her as your _laotong_ instead?" And Sakura had to laugh at that because as much she used to like Karin's presense, the red haired one had turned into an insufferable brat who only sought to compete with her status and looks.

"she's not.. so bad."

The girls look at each other and burst out laughing. "I still cannot believe you turned her hair orange. She still mentions it when she arrives."

"Well, she was out of line telling you that you had a large forehead, I could have done a lot worse… but I suppose you do have a large forehead still" And Ino laughs when Sakura takes both her hands and playfully slaps the blonde on the shoulders repeatedly.

They don't notice the tent flap opening during their playful banters. Not until Tsunade is close and whispers loud enough for them to hear, "Girls. Get dressed and come straight to my tent." And with an apprehensive look, she leaves right away in a haste.

When they leave the tent, they see the light blue of the upcoming dawn. Most of the fires in the villages were washed out, only the ones on the insides remained, heating the tents of those still sleeping. The smoke in the air, rising. A few servers walked about, Sakura supposes this is when they usual wake, at the crack of dawn. Enough time to begin the morning feast to break the fast for their clans.

The chief's tents are the largest and Sakura can see it from hers, which had always been next to the magi. The village is so vast, it's impossible to see from one end to the other just by standing there. And much of the place was covered in tall trees, vines and orchards of all kinds of fruits. It was a hidden little place, her village. Guarded by gates of tall vines and sticks at the edges, and the thick forest. Many parts were sectioned off for different clans, and the land that wasn't were turned into paths from the constant moved on the grass.

Hers was a beautiful village. But also unprotected, she knew. And also the smallest. It only survived because of magic. Without the magi, the place would be vulnerable.

.

.

.

.

.

"it's about the Uchihas again, I know it." Ino mutters to her.

"The Uchiha? The Northern tribes? What has that to do with anything?"

"It's starting to worry them, Shikamaru told me."Ino glaces at her before looking down again. "You know… when we were together. He said the elders are on the edge, and that we need them to side with us."

"Side with us? It's not like they're our enemies, Ino"

"No, but they're not friends either."

That's true enough. The Uchiha Tribe, regardless of being large and powerful, never made themselves present for any ceremonies in the South. Even when Tribes from far lands took journeys on end to arrive. The Sand Tribe, Sakura remembers, had traveled from the desert, a whole moon cycle away.

Ino hands her the grinded moonshine herb. "It's not done well enough. Grind them harder." Ino takes it back without complain.

"Should I add more of the moongrass too?"

"No, we can check that later. It's more work but it'll be more careful." Sakura gets back to her own work of peeling the ginger-like roots.

"But what exactly are they going to do about the Northerners? Just ask them to ally with us?"

"well, it was during the summer season that shika said we would be planning to head over. I don't know it all, but they must have something planned. "

"I havn't heard much of them. Actually, I don't think I've seen them either. Have you?"

"Only once, my father took me to the _Nomenclahar_ ceremony."

"The naming ceremony? Which one?"

"It was when Naruto came of age, the one they wouldn't let you run off to?"

Ah, yes, the year after my little adventure. She remembered sulking over Ino's absence.

"All the clans brought their young ones. The Inuzukas lost three that year. The hyuugas lost one but I remember they wouldn't even mourn, it was like they were ashamed someone with their name could die. Poor child, but father said all the northerners were as such. Cold and uncaring. The mountains must affect them so."

"The Uchiha Clan, how did they fair?"

"The best as usual, father told me none of their boys ever lose. Their chief's son was in the play at that one too. He was a beautiful sight to behold. I would have fallen in love if only he didn't scare me so."

"Did you meet him?"

"No, I'm not sure I want to either. It was the younger one, probably only 2 namedays older, so beautiful Sakura. But Warrriors though, all of them. They didn't even flitch when the bone went through their ears. Even I turned away at that."

Ino looked at the other girl with all seriousness, "It's probably why the Chief needs them. Something's wrong. I can just feel it… Sometimes I awake late at night, and I know I've seen something but I can't recall when I saw."

Their growing powers only confused them as the two knew. Ino had the ability to ..feel.. the future. Or feel an odd presence was how she described it. Sometimes. Along with her ability to possess.

Sakura, as someone once had kindly told her, was still useless. But she had extensive knowledge on the magi's teaching, which was definitely something.

"It's a shade too green, add 3 leaves of the moongrass."

Ino did as told. "Why does she even need these? I've never heard of a spell that required moongrass. Isn't moongrass to throw away the unwanted?"

It was true that the herb was only used for women who came into the hut with hushed voices to rid of children they did not want in their belly. Sakura was even familiar with some of them, but most pretended she wasn't there while they came into the magi's hut. But Sakura is not offended, it was a problem that did not concern her, she understood that.

"I've never heard of it either but maybe the old hag knows more than these scripts she has us read."

"the old hag, Sakura" The old hag came up behind them, "needs that for a very important potion so please do not distract yourselves and finish the job well… yes the roots are looking good.. the moongrass.. perfect amount. Well done girls." Tsunade reached over and grabbed her winter covers.

"Are you.. going somewhere?" The girls turned their attention to the frantic witch.

"yes" and before Sakura can protest, she puts a hand over her mouth, "I will be back soon, soon enough for your wedding even. I'm sure of it. I think." She takes the little shell with the paste and cut up roots. "Make sure no one knows I am gone. That is crucial. Make sure everything runs smoothly."

And Tsunade looks hesitant but she pulls the two into a tight hug. Like the first time they were together in this tent, bonded.

"I remember you two so young when I brought you in here. I always believed in you." She looked at them. She smiled, a little mischievous. "I bonded you, without magic, I always knew you two would work better than any _laotong_ spell one could muster up.

The girls gaped at her, "were not kindred sisters?" Ino asked.

"No" Tsunade said, "and there's no point telling you about it now. But I always said I knew better than magic." She looked at Sakura straight in the eyes. "Never depend on what can't be controlled."

Then she left before the village could awake.

.

.

.

.

.

"20 night from now, Sakura" Ino whispered. Her voice did not tease. "20 nights to your wedding and bedding."

"8 nights, Ino. I'm more worried about the 8 nights after which we travel to the northern tribe."


	3. The North

They all heard the drumming first.

"It's so dead," the young one said. He sat on the horse beside her, eyeing the area from the top of the mountains to the rocky lands.

"What did you expect, Konohamaru?" the young boy sat with a scowl on his face, he had given nothing but rotten attitude most of the way. "They live by mountains."

Although the place was not necessarily 'dead' as the child had described it, it was different from the greens which she was used to at home. The days were coming out of winter on these parts a lot slower than they were down in the southern tribe.

There were trees all over and bushes, but large rocks were becoming abundant the closer they got to the great peaks.

"I want to go back" he mumbled.

"Naruto sent you on this journey so you could learn. Not many get the chance to be welcomed into the Uchiha Tribe. They are one of the largest." Ino tried to reason with the young, but the boy looked only ahead. "They have warriors here, they could train you well. Maybe we ought to leave you behind, ill-tempered one."

"Nooooo" konohamaru continued to whine, his fear evident on his face. "Sakura-nee-chan, you won't leave me behind, will you?"

Sakura only gave him a sly smile. _If you keep acting like that, child, I just might._

"I'll make a bargain with you, Naruto's second," Sakura tried to keep from grinning wide. "If you promise to stay on your best behaviors and learn from this experience rather than sulk, I'll promise that you'll go hunting on the next round."

"Hunting? But Naruto-nii said I wasn't allowed to until my _nomenclahar"_ The child looked at her with giddiness. Could she really.. ?

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the young boy's apparent joy. "Has Naruto ever said no to me?"

Konohamaru grinned from cheek to cheek, "I promise you, I will do my best for the rest of this journey."

With that, the boy rode his horse a bit faster and went ahead, keen to prove how involved he was in his new mission.

"That boy becomes more and more like his guardian every passing sunrise." Sakura smiles at Ino's words while trying to keep her pace with the blonde.

"Yes, I think that was what lead Naruto to choose him as his second, though he's not really told us why."

"He'd make a better second if he actually listened to his elders."

Sakura chuckles, "Naruto is the only elder he listens to, and that one is a child himself."

Their conversation would have continued had Sakura not noticed the movements among the trees. Further and higher up above on rocks, she saw them.

 _Wolves._

"Ino… stay close to me." Ino didn't seem to notice the large creatures.

 _I need to get to the chief._ As long as she didn't make sudden movements, Sakura believed the wolves would let her people be. The faster she moved though, the more pelts she saw. At the end, she hadn't even needed to be the one to warn, one of the wolves sounded a long howl from the distance. Sakura saw her people tense.

"Keep moving" The chief yelled from the front.

"But the wolves.. won't they attack?" By then Sakura realised how far they were. The wolves were at a great distance... yet their size appeared as if closer.

"They're not wolves, Sakura."

But no matter how close they got, the wolves kept their form.

Larger and larger until they were simply ahead of the small group of tribesmen. The chief was the furthest accompanied by the head of Nara Clan and few more tribesmen. Then there was the young second, beside the Uzumaki tribesmen that had arrived with him. Sakura and Ino were in the back, with their four maidens. But she could still see the creatures' form.

Instead of attacking as Sakura had feared, they had a very composed aura. The wolves seemed to be guiding the way.

The sound of the drums became louder.

She noticed how large the wolves were, largest to exist she bet. They were most likely taller than her waist. They had not bared their teeth but Sakura imagines if they had, they would be large and pointed, ready to kill.

A black wolf walks slowly to the back. It comes close enough for Sakura to see the silkiness of its heavy fur. The strong movements tell her its' size is more than bulk, it's strong muscles.

She thinks she imagines it, but for a second she feels the eyes of the wolf look straight into hers. It's over before she can make much of it, then it disappears into the trees.

Most of the wolves leave after they pass through the long path between the two mountains. It seemed to be a shorter and narrow, almost hidden, path into the place.

The other end of the long passage opened up to the jungle yet again, much greener than the other side. But a path still laid in front of them.

The drums were loud and signaled how close they were.

 _A signal of our arrival._

A little further down, they see smoke of fires against the colours of the sunset. The sight is a beauty to behold. The trees open up to a village much like hers, but much larger she knew. There were no vines or apple orchards. But there was space. There was more festive fires than she had ever seen lit in one night. The peaks rose at the opposite edge, far off, tall and strong. The village followed the line of the mountains, extending to both side.

 _We must be at the heart of it._ She thinks.

They had arrived at the Northern Tribe.

.

.

.

.

.

Chief Fugaku's tent is bigger, that is the first thing she notices. The second is how delicate the furs look. Even the floors have been furnished with white furs Sakura has never felt in her life.

 _Could it be from the snow bears? From across the mountains?_

If they were, none of her tribesmen would ever recognize it. Not many from the tribes crossed the long mountain ranges. It was almost like an edge, a final boundary to the North.

And the flap of the doors were heavier.

 _To keep the wind at bay._ She realised.

Fire had never felt as warm as it did inside the Chief's tent. The cold was not bad in the North but it was worse than what she was used to. And none of the southern cloth was truly made to last up here.

The Uchiha Tribe, she observed, wore even less than they did. Yet, they did not seem to feel the cold.

 _Is it their cloth? Or are they simply used to it?_ Their cloth was of thin fur rather than hide. All red and black across the village.

 _What do they dye it with?_

The elders of the village, the old with their frowning faces, sat across from them, on the other side of the circular hearth.

 _Not that the rest of them seem joyous._

The Uchiha Chief and his wife sat next to their elders to the right. The men with their folded legs and their forearms resting loosely on knees. The women, with their legs folded back, their hands properly placed together on their thighs.

Sakura wondered if it was rude for her to not sit in the same custom. But she didn't dare ask for fear that they might actually make her sit in such an uncomfortable style. She simply sat with her knees bent and tucked to the side.

Her mother sat next to her, in her polite manner as usual. Then there was the Nara head, he had more of a stern face than the usual. The rest of their men had been asked to warm up in another tent, promised with food and comfortable covers. Only Ino, known to others as her _laotong,_ had the approval of the head to stay beside her.

She hoped Konohamaru was faring well.

"You requested to speak with us." Chief Uchiha was not asking. "You did not bring the Chief of the Haruno tribe."

Her mother does not seem offended but Sakura wonders. "With all due respect," her mother stated, "I am the Chief."

There is no air of approval nor disapproval. The Clan only seemed keen on observing the foreigners.

"And what is it you ask from us?"

And it had begun. The words of a Chief who needed protection for her tribe, who needed the support of the north. And the subtle retaliation of the Uchiha Head, who had noticed much earlier on, that the others had little to offer in return.

Sakura could see from the hole at the top, colours of the sky had faded from soft blue to the midnight dark.

 _We have the magi,_ Sakura thought. _Is her magic not tempting enough?_

But Sakura guesses that they have fared well for generations without the truly experienced magi, to consider protecting a whole tribe regardless of their small size over one being might not have been worth their time. She does not know how much longer they will be there, but she does not see any progress building. That is, until the Nara head speaks up.

"Maybe we have started this with the wrong arrow. I should remind the elders here that the Uzumaki clan is a strong ally of the Haruno's. Their bond is that of brother and sister."

He lets the words sink into the tribes. But Sakura does not quite understand.

"What.. is that supposed to mean?" it is the first time she speaks up and all heads turn to her.

"A bond with the Uzumaki is a bond with the Haruno." Her mother seemed to say it to herself more than to her child.

"Uzumaki. They are known for their sealing powers, a powerful clan with much to offer. But can you speak on their behalf?"

Her mother seems more confident than when they had first arrived. "You have a son, a second son not yet wed, am I correct?"

The Head gives a slight nod. The Chief's wife furrowed her brows slightly. _She reminds me of someone, but who?_ Sakura wonders.

"If we can arrange a strong bond within the two tribes, can you give us your word?"

The Head takes her words into account but makes no promises. "Stay for a few days. We will give you your answer by the full moon."

Before anyone could voice their concerns, a tall man pulled apart the folds of the tents.

"I am sorry for my interruption," The man smiles and gives a slight bow to the Haruno Chief. "And also for my late arrival."

"This is my son." The head of the Uchiha clan states proudly. "My firstborn, Itachi of the Uchiha Clan."

 _He has kind eyes._ This is how Sakura first judges him.

"My brother is on his way as well. He has the better excuse, on his way back from a hunt." He calmly walks to his father's side. Closer to the Nara head as well. They nod to one another. "There is to be a feast tonight. We do not get much visitors up here." He looked Sakura in the eye. "Must be the snow bears." He smiled in a way that teased. Like speaking to a child.

Sakura blushed slightly.

"Sasuke-kun's back already? That's quite early." Mikoto speaks up.

Sakura stills, as if not hearing the words properly. _Sasuke._

"Yes, he took much less time than usual. Must have been an easy catch. Or maybe he is just as eager as I to welcome Chief Haruno." Itachi's words flew by the pink-haired woman's ears.

 _Sasuke._

The folds flap open yet again and Sakura turns around faster than she had anticipated. Her body slightly off the ground, her arms and knees holding her up. She takes in the frame of the intruder.

He is much taller than she remembers. His chest is broader, this arms fuller. Like the first time, he has no cloth covering his top half. In its stead, there are markings of various kinds. Smudged black lines covered his shoulders and forearms in various patterns. She knows it extends to his back as well. His well chiseled back. But it is his eyes that capture her yet again.

 _Intense, yet soft._ Just as she remembers them.

The light from the room sharpen his features. It seemed like the moment had stopped yet again, just for her to admire this long lost creature from her dreams.

 _How have you come back now? When you were so long gone?_

But her romanticized daze is pulled into reality when she hears Ino's sharp breath from her left side. "Sakura. _Sit down."_

Sakura turns back, remembering the number of people inside the tent. They all seemed to be staring at her.

"Well, look at that," Itachi voices. "I suppose Sasuke's presence really is more dramatic than mine." He brings a clay cup of hot spiced wine to his lips and sends a knowing smile towards Sakura.

"I apologize for my late arrival." _His voice._

 _Calm yourself, Sakura. You are the Chief's daughter._

"We are not offended, your brother told us of your hunt. I am sure we have quite a celebration to look forward to tonight." Sakura could not look him in the eye, even when her words held confidence.

He makes his way around the tent, boldly, without a second glance at her. "Well, if you're looking for a celebration, you're about to miss it."

And she hears the loud voices from outside the tent. Soft drumming that had never stopped.

"We are here for unity. I suppose that would be something to celebrate." He sits across from the hearth, directly across from her. In between his parents and his elders.

"You speak as if it's already done." He graciously takes a filled cup from his brother and sips at the hot wine too.

Although Sakura prefers juice of the berry, she takes a cup for herself from the offerings laid in front of them. The cup allowed her to focus her sight on something else.

The taste of spiced cinnamon filled her mouth. The smell with its warm aroma. She should have had it sooner.

"You have missed much while you were hunting." The room fills with silence. The tribesmen observing the two.

"Well, I don't know why we bothered to arrive. We could have left this up to the two heirs and had a fill of our celebration."

Sakura hears Ino trying to contain her amusement.

"As I was about to say Chief Uchiha," her mother lingers to grab the attention back to the crucial matter. "We must leave sooner than the full moon. Sakura is to wed on that same night. The unity between Haruno and Uzumaki must be under the blessed moon."

No one mentions the lack of invitation.

Or notices the look on young Sakura's face at the mention of her upcoming day.

.

.

.

.

.

The long ropes run endlessly at the corner of the vast village. It is the closest drying rope she could find, and the lack of people nearby helped as well.

Sakura wanted nothing but to be alone.

Emotions had not raged as much as it did after seeing the young boy again.

 _A man now. With a longer braid. He must not have lost any fights recently._

She wants to smile at the thought of him. Then, she wants to hit herself for even going there.

 _Wedding, Sakura. Under the full moon._

She looks around the site while grabbing the wet covers. Their tents resided within the main tent pools.

 _Which one is Sasuke's?_ She wonders again.

 _I haven't seen him all morning._ She decides that she will thank him at least, for that day long ago. Maybe in some form, she can find solace, a closure.

But how do you get closure without getting closer?

Then she sees him, not sure when he got there, by the drying ropes. Sakura holds up a cloth, the one her mother had asked her to wash this morning. And fans it out to dry on the rope.

" _We're guests, mother."_ She had tried to reason.

" _Yes, but that does not mean we cannot pick our own weights."_

He holds her gaze from afar for a while, lifts his cloth from the ropes and walks away calmly.

Arms grab her suddenly from her other side. "I saw that." Ino comes up suddenly and rests her head on the other's shoulders. A smile on her face that she had held most of last night. "And I saw last night too."

"What do you want, Ino" Sakura tried to brush her off, getting back to her laundered clothes. But Ino does not let go easily.

"I want to know why in the world you two keep throwing piercing eyes at each other." And Sakura turns to Ino with a smile before she can help herself. She tries to keep her delight at bay with failure.

"He looks at me?" she asks Ino with uncontrollable surprise.

"I don't know, but what I do know is you are blushing at the thought of him." With a sharp push, she throws Ino off of her.

Sakura grabs her woven basket and tries to walk away from her friend. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Sakura, there's no point keeping this from me. You know I'll find out sooner or later." The blonde one keeps pace.

"No, you won't. There's nothing to find out. Now stop." Ino playfully pulls at the basket in her hand which she almost drops, then continues to laugh at Sakura's glowering face.

"Sakura-neeeeeee!" Konohamaru runs up to the two girls.

"oh, young one, did you sleep well?" she pats the boy's growing hair.

"This place is glorious! Have you seen the training pits? They're amazing!"

The two girls smirk at him. "And to think you were frowning about coming here only yesterday."

He rubs his right hand onto his head and throws on an idiotic grin. Sakura can't help but think how much he resembled the young Naruto in the moment.

"There's so much meat too. I don't think I've see such variety in my life. They had boars, and deer, and fish, and rabbits but no chickens here. Oh well. And they let me have their spiced wine. And Udon said I can come train with him later."

"Udon?" Ino questions.

"Yea, one of the lower clan members I think. Really smart. He knew so much about everything."

"Well, I'm glad this has turned around for you." Sakura's about to get back to her work when the boy says, "I actually came to get you. There's a lady who asked me to find you. Says she has food ready to break your fast."

"Oh, I suppose I'll finish this later on then."

"who was it?"

 _Must be the Chief's wife._ Sakura thinks.

"She said her name was Kikyo, from the Head branch."


	4. Blazing Fire

Something about the way the young woman graciously bends down to lay the clay pots makes Sakura freeze in her spot.

The way her dark open hair falls about her, soft and gentle. Just as her face. The glow of her northern skin and the delicacy of her hands.

When the woman notices her presence, she too stands back up with a frigid posture. An unquestionably fazed air between them that did not have a name yet.

It's Ino who speaks up first in her uncomfortable silence.

"Konohamaru said Kikyo was looking for us..?"

The dark haired woman looked a bit dazed, "Oh yes, for the morning bread. Please come in."

When she speaks, her voice is noticeably soft as well.

"You're kikyo?" Sakura speaks up.

"Oh no." The girl looks back at her with her light lavender eyes. "I'm Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Please welcome inside."

Even the food tents are separated for the noble clans, Sakura notices. There's nothing special about it however. Not even the food is any different from what she noticed the lower clans feasting upon in the morning. There is more of it altogether though.

The inside of the tent feels like a warm blanket.

"Kikyo-san left earlier, she had already broke her fast but she suggested it would be a good thing to break ours together. And maybe if you'd like, I could sow you around the village."

Sakura and Ino look onto one another. "Uh, of course. We'd like that. The village looks very big."

Hinata smiles. "Yes, it is. The first line of villages is the main clans. So you mostly only see training grounds around here."

Sakura walks around to sit beside the taller woman. "The first line?"

Hinata occupies herself with bringing out the clay pots and plates consisting of bread, corn, garlic soup and many more tastes. She places it on top of the woven wood sitting on top of the dim fire.

"I've never seen that before." Voices Ino, staring at the fire hearth. "Does the wood not burn?"

Hinata gives another smile to the younger girls. "No, not if you know how to coat them well. It only heats up, enough to keep the clay warm."

Sakura looks at the layer of wood, fascinated herself. "Things are so different up here. I would've never imagined it. The weather really makes a difference, doesn't it?"

"Yes," The hyuuga sets the morning mead down for them all. "But the north have fire in their bones." She says with a knowing smile. "The cold doesn't affect us as much as you'd think."

Sakura brings the hot soup to her lips and tastes the familiar garlic and onions. Soft and soothing. Then the thought crosses her mind, "How do you grow food here? I thought you'd mostly only have meat but…"

"We get them sent here. From some of the Southern tribes. And our dried spices from the desert tribe."

 _Imports?_ She thinks. _But in exchange for what? Fur?_

Their collection of soft furs was definitely something she had never seen before. She wonders if the fur of her own bed may have been made from the north.

"I hear you're getting married soon. Congratulations. You must be excited." Sakura stills for a moment before realising she was expected to reply.

"Um, yes, I've been betrothed for a long time now. It'd odd to finally have the day come around."

"So you know the man?" Hinata asks surprised.

"Why do you sound so shocked? Is that not common around here?" Ino asks before taking a buttered bread into her mouth.

Hinata takes a moment to think about it. "Well I suppose it isn't. It's not like it's forbidden to. It just... doesn't happen."

She notices the confused look of the two girls and proceeds. "Well the villages are quite vast. If you were be betrothed to someone, it's usually from far ends. They don't tend to meet before the ceremony."

"Villages? How many exactly are there?"

Hinata replies casually. "Five hundred and fifty-six."

The pink and the blonde gape at the dark one. "Five hundred and..wow"

Hinata stares at them blankly. "Is that an odd number? We have a hundred and two on this line, a hundred and ninety-six on the second, a hundred thirty eight on the third and hundred twenty on the last."

It's takes a while for the girl's to absorb the information. "But… but I thought the Northern Tribe only had about a hundred clans?"

"Yes, the northern tribe has about hundred twenty clans. But after generations, the clans have intermixed and created branches. Hundred twenty clans split into branches. It's more people than we can count."

"What do you mean.. first line?" Ino catches on.

Hinata doesn't hesitate to answer. "The first line is this village. First line of defense. There's only warrior clans here. And all the main clans. The ones who hunt, protect. The second line are the tradesmen, furbearers. We're the most important part of the north surviving. Then there's the third and fourth. There's far up in the north, and mostly sustain themselves. We don't really go up there. Harsh conditions."

Sakura and Ino listen intently on the story. "So there's people from your tribe, clans, you have never seen even?"

Hinata looks onto the pairs of eyes curiously. "You sound amazed. But you have to remember, The north only consists of one tribe. One clan head that looks after the rest. The southerners have many tribes, less villages, less people. But as a whole, the South is twice the size of the The north.

How many villages does the Haruno tribesmen have?"

Sakura feels oddly embarrassed, as if this had been some sort of competition. "Twenty-six. It's made up of twenty-six clans who live in twenty-six separate sectors. But it's really just one large village to be honest."

"I assume it's the sort of place where everyone knows of everyone." Hinata says fondly.

"It sounds nice but it can get annoying pretty fast I'll admit."

Hinata laughs sweetly. "I wouldn't know." She presses her lips together as if wanting to continue. "I- I actually was supposed to go there in my younger days. We had a note from your magi, she said I had my loatong sister down there. But father refused of course, we don't like to rely on spells and such."

The girls were unsure of what to say to that.

"I think you would've liked it. Our village. It's very... magical."

Hinata smiles widely and her small dimples complement her beautiful smile. Sakura is taken aback by how beautiful this women in front of her truly is.

"I like the idea of magic. Spells and potions. I always wondered what it'd be like."

"Oh. Well, Ino here is a Yamanaka. A family of soul catchers. It's a very complicated deal."

"That's amazing. And you are from the Haruno clan?"

She knew Hinata expected to hear something extravagant from the heir of the tribe.

"Yes… I'm not like that. I don't have… powers. Everyone assumes I'm like a nymph deity and all because of the hair but I'm just another villager."

"Oh, shut up forehead. Sakura's really good with potions. She can make up a remedy for anything. Magic or not, she's got a big brain!"

Sakura blushes at the compliment.

"I've heard really beautiful stories. Of warm sunshine and waterfalls with trees all around. Birds of all kinds and magnificent creatures. I hear you can see wood nymphs everywhere and if you catch one they'll grant you a wish."

Ino gives a friendly laugh at her words. "Someone's telling you a lot of folklore."

"Well, it's not completely untrue." Sakura begins. "But it's genies that grant you a wish and we've never actually seen one. They're all the way past the Sand Tribes. In the desert. I wouldn't even believe they were real if the magi hadn't told us about them herself.

The wood nymphs on the other hand, they're in the south for sure but you definitely don't want to meddle with one. They're moody as hell. If you upset one, they'll never let it go."

Much of the food had been enjoyed at this point.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" The Hyuuga offered.

* * *

"The first step is to understand as much as you can about the enemy. At a glance you should be able to look into your disposition. Your surroundings is your first. What is useful, What can leave you weaker? Your enemy is your second. Learn about them as you go."

Sasuke walks around the muddy training ground, examining the young and their fight stances.

He grabs the hand of a young girl, "put more weight into your fist. Don't push yourself too forward, you'll fall."

At the corner of the training ground, many women watch the trainer with intensity.

"he's so strong."

"and he's so good with children too!"

"Sasuke-kun is too amazing!"

Sakura tries not to throw the rocks from the ground towards their direction. "idiotic girls" she mutters under her breathe, but of course Ino catches it.

"What? You jealous?" she whispers to avoid letting Hinata hear her. Sakura hisses at her direction.

"You are so easy to read, honestly." Ino chuckles.

"shut up! Hmph!"

"Are you ok?" Hinata asks from beside her with a worried look. "Is something wrong? We can leave if you'd like?"

Sakura brings up her hands to furiously shake them at hinata's direction. "of course not! I'm just… amazed!"

Hinata looks away without any suspicion, "ahh, yes, many women do find Sasuke quite.. Impressionable."

Sakura blushes furiously, "ahh no no! I meant the training grounds, they're so vast! So many students here!"

"oh yes! Villages from all over the north try to send their children here to train from the main branch. Sasuke-san is very dedicated to teach the young. He takes the symbol of a warrior quite proudly."

Sakura notices a young konohamaru in the distance, his face in clouded frustration at not being able to balance himself as told.

Sasuke stands beside the young boy, "Put you weight on the left leg before forcing it to the right- That's completely wrong!"

 _Never heard him talk so much before,_ Sakura thinks.

"There are many girls here too. Almost half of them here." Ino takes into question. "Are they here to be trained as well?"

"Yes," Hinata answers casually. "We train as many women to be warriors as we can. They don't claim name days of course. But it's nice to have a good number of people to go hunting. Especially when you have to feed Five hundred villages.

Do you not train your girls?"

"only those who choose it," Sakura replies thinking of her mother. She looks at the big breasted, gentle woman. "Are you a trained one as well?"

Hinata does not look at her. "All of the noble clan members must be trained… even if we don't look like it." There's something rested in her eyes, so sad, that Sakura feels the needs to comfort her. But before long, Hinata guides her away from the grounds.

"I'll show you the bathing caves. If you'd like to wash up, it's a good time for a steam bath."

* * *

The bathing caves were nothing like what Sakura or Ino had ever experienced. Inside of dark caves, down dark tunnels lit only by the small cracks here and there, led into a steamy room, with water as warm as the toasty rooms of the noble tents.

With their naked flesh pressed against the rocks, the three had enjoyed their hot bubbling bath in the depth of the caves late into sundown.

The Hyuuga heiress had been splendid company. But now standing in front of the blazing fire with his clans people was the man whose company she was actually looking for.

He sat on a log with a stick of charred meat in his hands, watching the men stomping their feet to the sound of the drums.

"What's going on there?" she asked her new friend.

"The usual late night scuffles."

She looked at the woman confused. "Fights? They look like they're having a celebration."

Hinata looks at her, "they are. It's more of a friendly brawl. You dance to provoke the one you want to fight during the feast.

I don't really enjoy watching it. But you're more than welcome to sit by and feast along."

And Sakura didn't have to be told twice. Without another thought in her head, she walked all the way next to her target.

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino followed behind in rushed steps.

There's no one sitting beside him, the men around him too caught up in the newly started brawl and drunk from their spiced rum.

"Could I sit beside you?"

He glances up from his cup, looks into her eyes then slowly looks away before slightly giving a nod. She takes the gesture to mean allowance and brings her body next to his.

He silently offers her his tusk of spiced rum.

"Thank you… Sasuke-kun." He only looks on to the fight before him. She holds a smile secretly behind her sip of the rum. The burn it creates is stronger than she's used to and she can't help but cough.

There's a small smirk on his face when she does.

"What are you laughing at?" she mumbles, pouty.

"Don't take more than you can handle."

She looks at him. The fire lighting the side of his face, the sharpness of his features. The fire reflected in his eyes.

"I can handle it." She says strongly.

He turns to his left, turning back to meet her eyes from his hunched position, but does not voice any words.

"You didn't tell me that day. You were a prince. From the north none the less." She takes another sip of the rum.

"I am not a prince. That's not how it works here."

She looks back at the two men fighting, bloody at this point. "You fight for it. Warriors." She states.

He doesn't give her a confirmation.

"I like the sound of that. Those who deserve it, get it."

He smirks at that. "Power. Strength. What could you possibly know about that?" She takes another sip.

"Are you insulting me?"

"I am asking a question. What are you made of? Witchcraft? Spells and potions? Or are you still a lost nymph deity?"

"You underestimate magic, don't you? You don't understand the potential of it."

There is a subtle look in his eyes. Something Sakura thinks could possibly be _desire._

"Depending on magic is weak." She wants to wipe that smirk off his face but first takes another sip of the rum. The last brawl had ended and the winner approaches the two with his feet drumming to the beat.

Sasuke does not turn to take notice but he asks, "Would you like to see real power?" before standing up to the fight. The crowd ushers and cheers for what they know with be Sasuke's win. It is the first time Sakura has seen a real good fight. It doesn't take long but she's amazed by the form of speed and strength every movement he holds takes. He wins without a scratch but the other man passes out on the floor.

He turns to her to give her a knowing smirk.

She takes the last sip of his rum.

The crowd urges for another fight, for someone else to dare to this champion.

She takes off the fur robe Hinata had given her. Her outfit inside made of the summer hide from home. It must have been the rum heating her body from the inside, the crisp cold of the air around her was welcoming to her skin.

Then she rose up, her hips shaking slightly to the rhythm of the drums, the fur coat to the floor. She didn't leave his eyes for a moment.

 _Fight me._ She said. _Oppose me._

His eyes look into hers, amused. The smirk never leaving his face.

It's not the dance of the northern men. But it's still a sight of provocation. If only a bit more seductive.

She comes closer and closer to the Uchiha heir.

The men around them laughing and cheering the bold girl in their even further drunken state.

He takes slight movement around her, as if predator on prey, taking in the course of her actions. Before he finally gives a strong tug to her arm and pulls her close to him. "Don't take more than you can handle." He tells her firmly.

She smiles at him artfully. "I can handle it." She whispers.

"You must really be a nymph deity."

She smiles wide at his implication.

She loves the ferocity of his eyes, the intensity radiates off of him. The crowd about them do not take notice of their form, too busy in the art of the celebration as another fight takes place.

She can smell the rum on his breathe, realising she wouldn't have noticed his drunken state without it.

She brings her lips closer to his, just enough to slightly brush upon it, her intensions very clear.

He doesn't reciprocate. Instead—

"Congratulation, Princess," he tells her. "On your wedding day." And he leaves with a teasing smile.

The air is suddenly colder around her. She takes notice for the second time how oddly warm the other man's body was.

But the real cold seeps in when she turns around to face Ino behind her. Not with a teasing face at the least. Instead she is only shocked.

But worse is the boy much further down, in shock and disbelief.

"Konohamaru." Sakura says softly when he takes a couple steps back.

"Konohamaru!" she yells after him as he runs away.

* * *

Ino doesn't say much beside her on their shared fur. She had taken to pretending to never had seen it. For the time being, Sakura leaves it at that as well.

.

In a small part of the mountain ranges, a loud sound cracks the silence. The ground breaks up slighty. The pinpoint of new trauma.

"It is done."


End file.
